Betrayed Leaving Pain
by Kuroyuri
Summary: A LegolasOC fic. Elrond's Goddaughter joins the Fellowship of the Ring and Legolas is assigned to be her guard! A curious wound is upon her cheek, a mark from someone she once trusted and loved...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings fic so please; keep the flames to a minimum. I'm trying the best I can. It will be a Legolas/OC fic and will have lots of chapters. Please review; it helps make the story better!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Lord of the Rings do you think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no  
  
Chapter One  
  
The girl stared at the clear crystal water. Amethyst colored eyes gazed sadly upon her reflection. Gently she put her hand to her cheek, which had a long, thin, red wound on her smooth skin. "How could you do this to me..." She murmured her eyes filled with pain.  
  
"My lady, Lord Elrond requests your presence now." A kind servant elf told her and she rose gracefully.  
  
Her silk white gown flowed about her gracefully, hugging her curves; she was truly gorgeous even with the cut on her face. Beautiful wavy, raven dark hair cascaded down her back making her look like an angel. "All right, where is he?"  
  
The servant led her to where the Council was being held in order to decide what to do about the one Ring. They all fell silent as the graceful angel stepped into the sunshine. "You requested my presence my lord." She bowed and Elrond stood and embraced her.  
  
"There is no need to be so formal my goddaughter, please take a seat next to Legolas." He smiled kissing her on the nose when Legolas got to his feet and offered his arm.  
  
"Let me escort you my lady, I am Legolas." He smiled charmingly at her and after her seemingly debating it in her mind, took his arm.  
  
"Thank you Legolas," She murmured, avoiding his eyes fearful that her own would betray her and show her previous tears.  
  
"I didn't know you had a goddaughter Elrond," Gandalf said in surprise, watching the beautiful girl hide her face, obviously ashamed of the small wound on her face. He sensed her wound caused not only physical pain but emotional as well, someone she trusted must have bestowed the mark upon her lovely face. "Or that she was your goddaughter,"  
  
Elrond stiffened, "Yes, Kairi is my goddaughter Gandalf," He started to continue with what he was saying when Kairi heard a soft voice whisper in her ear.  
  
"So your the girl all the palace guards can't keep their eyes off," Legolas teased and her face flamed red.  
  
"Legolas, if you would kindly wait until the meeting is over before speaking to my goddaughter I would be most grateful." Elrond said through clenched teeth, noticing Kairi's flushed face and the grin on the elf's face.  
  
"Yes my lord." He said forcing a calm look upon his features.  
  
"-So then Kairi will accompany the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond sighed, "I do not like it but it must be done."  
  
"And put her in danger?" Legolas demanding getting to his feet. His soul instantly and violently rejected the idea of putting her in harm's way and had made him jump to his feet, startling him and everyone else.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn tried hard to mask their smiles, exchanging knowing looks. Legolas was already smitten with the girl and he had only just met her. Elrond however, frowned. "We have no choice, and since you seem to be so fond of my goddaughter I insist that you be her guard." He liked Legolas very much but was unsettled as to how protective he was being of her.  
  
"My pleasure my lord." Legolas bowed and the meeting was over leaving only Aragorn, Legolas, and Kairi.  
  
"Kairi, it's a pleasure to meet the girl of which all the guards speak." Aragorn said giving Legolas a wink.  
  
"And it's a pleasure to meet the man who my god sister is so in love with." Kairi said with her eyes sparkling at the look of embarrassment upon Aragorn's face. "I've heard much about you Aragorn, it will be most interesting to travel with you."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "I'm sure it will, but I doubt your protector will let you out of his arms, I mean, sight." He grinned at the blush creeping over her face. "Well I'll just leave you to get better aquatinted with your guardian since you two are going to be so close. My lady, Legolas." With a bow he was gone leaving Legolas to glare at his retreating figure.  
  
A small giggle caught his attention and he turned to see Kairi trying to hide her smile, "You must admit guardian, it was clever."  
  
He smiled in return, "Please, its Legolas."  
  
"All right, as long as you call me Kairi as well." She ordered as she placed a hand on her cheek, then quickly drawing it away as she realized what she'd done.  
  
"Kairi, what left that wound upon your cheek?" He asked stepping close and leaning in to look at it clearer. Instantly her eyes widened as she realized just how close he was.  
  
"Kairi! Come here!" Elrond's voice was harsh, standing next to Gandalf who looked bemused. Gandalf had to admit; it did look as if Legolas was leaning in for another reason, not to check her wound.  
  
She swiftly walked to him and he motioned for Legolas to do the same. "Kairi... go with Gandalf to meet with the hobbits, Legolas, stay, I wish to speak with you." His voice was like ice and Kairi glanced uneasily at Legolas who was standing tall, refusing to look intimidated.  
  
"Godfather... I request to stay." Kairi said, Elrond looked furious and she feared what he might say or do to Legolas.  
  
"No, go." Gandalf stepped forth and drew her away with his staff.  
  
"Come my dear, let's leave them alone..." He murmured as she tried to turn and glance behind. Finally he succeeded in getting her away and the two elves were left alone.  
  
"You are protective of her," Elrond said eyeing Legolas.  
  
"It is my duty, you assigned me as her guard."  
  
"That was after you protested that she be kept out of harm's way."  
  
Legolas flinched internally; he did not like how this was going. "Yes then, I am protective of her."  
  
"And just now, what were you doing, you were very close to her face." Elrond narrowed his eyes.  
  
Legolas's surprise showed on his face. "Surely you have noticed? Kairi has a recent wound; she reached up and touched it, then withdrew her hand so fast it was as if she had burnt it. I was concerned."  
  
Elrond's face showed his relief and surprise. "I am sorry Legolas, I am very protective of my precious goddaughter, and so I jumped to conclusions. Take good care of her, her worth to me is great." Then without a word he had left, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts.  
  
'He thought I was going to kiss her...' 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Okay here is chapter two, I have the whole story outlined but no one is reviewing. please? It makes me feel really bad that I've only gotten like one review.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Lord of the Rings do you honestly think that I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No.no.no  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"And I'm Pippin!" Exclaimed the hobbit grinning after the others had introduced them selves to Kairi. She liked the hobbits very much; they were very kind and innocent. After introducing themselves they started to play a game of tag while Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli watched, amused.  
  
"She seems very gentle and kind, is it wise to bring her along?" Boromir wondered watching her skirt Merry and laugh as she got away.  
  
"Elrond said she would be very important, providing support for Frodo, he'll need it. Besides Legolas is to be her guard remember, and I doubt he'll let anything happen to her." Aragorn said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes the elf is rather protective already isn't he? Can you blame him though, she looks like an angel." Gimli watched as Kairi quickly turned making her dress twirl around her.  
  
"Besides, I heard from one of the guards she can cook." Boromir said with a grin, "So we'll be at least well fed throughout our journey."  
  
"That's what you've heard from the guards? All I heard was, 'she's an angel, watch her move... I'm going to kill the guard who stands outside her room.'" Aragorn laughed and she raced past when Sam and Frodo came from the North while Merry and Pippin approached from the South. Carefully she watched them approach, ready to run when they charged straight at her.  
  
She froze and strong arms swept her off her feet making the hobbits run into each other, not her. Kairi looked up to see the handsome face of Legolas looking at her with rebuke. "You froze, they would have slammed into you, be more careful." He started towards his group of friends who were trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Um, Legolas..." Kairi muttered her face turning red. He arrived in front of the others who could contain their laughter no more and burst out.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"Legolas... you haven't put me down yet..." She whispered blushing and Legolas looked startled, as if the thought of putting her down hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"Sorry Kairi." He set her gently on her feet, watching with sharp eyes as Merry and Pippin came and dragged her away and she was still blushing.  
  
Turning to face his grinning friends he crossed his arms. "Don't say anything about-."  
  
"What Legolas, oh you mean about the fact that you didn't want to put her down,"  
  
"Release her from your arms,"  
  
"Stop holding her,"  
  
Legolas sighed, taking a seat next to Aragorn to watch the hobbits and Kairi continue their game of tag. After several minutes Kairi quit and came to sit next to the men slightly out of breath. "Having fun?" She asked them with a smile and they all nodded.  
  
"Care to participate in our game of 'embarrass the elf'?" Gimli asked with a straight face and Legolas punched him in the shoulder while she laughed.  
  
"I'd love to, but I've got to go find my escort!" She got to her feet; at the look on Legolas's face she stopped smiling.  
  
"Is something wrong...? Arwen is going to give me a tour of the garden." The others all burst out laughing again and Legolas shot them a look of pure venom. "What, what's so funny?" He clamped his hand over Gimli and Boromir's mouth.  
  
"Nothing! Go enjoy yourself, the gardens are lovely here." He said pleasantly while Aragorn grinned. She waved then disappeared from sight and he removed his hand from their mouths.  
  
"Woo... the look on your face when she said she had an escort and you weren't him." Boromir laughed loudly with Gimli while Legolas stood up grumbling.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait Legolas I'll go with you!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Arwen and Kairi paused to sit on a smooth wooden bench in the middle of the garden. "I can't believe your going with the Fellowship Kairi, it's going to be dangerous."  
  
Kairi examined a bluebell, "I know, but I'd hate to not go."  
  
"I heard from my father a certain handsome someone protested against you going." Arwen said smiling and Kairi laughed.  
  
"Legolas, yes. He's to be my guardian."  
  
"Look, Kairi, you need someone and why not him-" She ordered her god sister who in turn rolled her eyes  
  
"Arwen, I shall not let you try and play match maker with me." There was a rustle in the bushes and the two girls rose to see none other than Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Did I hear someone speak of a match making?" Aragorn teased stepping forward to give Arwen a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, in fact... I was just thinking that I would set Kairi up with one of the guardsmen." She spoke carefully, watching out of the corner of her eye Legolas's reaction and with the other winking at Aragorn. His body stiffened and she saw him crack his fingers slowly. "But, I suppose that won't happen." Turning to Legolas she placed a finger to her cheek.  
  
"Her protective guardian won't let her date one of the guardsmen, I'm sure... Aragorn, do me a favor by escorting Kairi back to her room, I wish to speak to Legolas." He nodded holding out his arm and she took it, watching her god sister warily. With one last kiss on Arwen's cheek they were gone leaving the two alone.  
  
"Would you allow Kairi a date before she was to leave?" She questioned him flashing him a bright smile.  
  
"With one of the guardsmen? No." He didn't trust them alone with her, he was aware of their blunt appreciation for her lovely form.  
  
"Well I wasn't thinking with a guardsmen, how about one with a certain Prince, let's say with oh, blond hair?" She asked, grinning. "Who I assume will soon be crazy for, craving more, and adoring her."  
  
"Your just as bad as your husband to be," Legolas rebuked her. "What makes you think I'm interested in Kairi?"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's the fact only minutes after meeting her you speak out for her protection, willingly take the position of her guard who has to be around her all the time, pick her up and not put her down, and there was the way your body reacted when I suggest she make a date with someone else." She arched her eyebrow. "Need I say more?"  
  
He blinked rapidly, "No, I think that's enough. What makes you think she wants to date me?"  
  
"Oh please, why wouldn't she? Besides, blushes say a lot. What do you say Legolas, pick her up in the morning for a walk?"  
  
"Of course, misery loves company, your just trying to snare me and your god sister into the trap you and Aragorn have falling into." She chased him out of the garden while he laughed. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys; a lot of stuff has been going on, but I have practically half of the story already written out! Yay! And I promise I'll start updating every week, it's my goal. Thanks you to all those who reviewed and to all those who will! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned LOTR do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No. no. no  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning Kairi woke to see sunlight streaming into her room and a gentle knock came at the door. "Kairi?" Legolas's voice questioned and her eyes widened.  
  
"Be out in a minute!" She called changing out of her nightgown into light blue dress. Opening the door she saw him standing there patiently.  
  
"Care to go for a walk with me?" He requested holding out his arm and she took it with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to, thank you."  
  
They walked all around Rivendell until it was almost dinnertime. They had been so engrossed in talking to each other they had completely forgotten all about the time. "Oh no! And we're supposed to be at the banquet to celebrate!" She cried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get there and just be a little late, make a grand entrance." He assured her, tugging her gently in the direction of the hall where the banquet was to be held.  
  
As it turns out Legolas was right about making a grand entrance, everyone was already seated when they arrived, Legolas holding onto her hand with both of them out of breath they made quite a sight. "Excuse us for being late my lord, it was my fault." He said bowing to Elrond who frowned while Arwen, who was sitting on his left side, beamed at him and sent Kairi a wink.  
  
"Just sit down Legolas, Kairi, my sweet I saved your seat, right next to mine." She smiled and Legolas walked the length of the table with her and pulled out her chair for her then made haste to his own seat between Gimli and Aragorn. "Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Hungrily they all dug in while Arwen whispered across the table to her god sister, "Talk about a long date, you two missed lunch!" She threw her another wink taking a sip of her wine while Kairi rolled her eyes instead of making a retort. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and when it ended Arwen stood talking with Kairi.  
  
"He's going to marry me, I'm sure of it." Arwen grinned at her friend who smiled in return.  
  
"Poor guy, married to you for all of your lives!" Kairi laughed dodging the smack that Arwen tried to bestow upon her shoulder. "Hey, don't be mad at me just because he'll be miserable!" Now Arwen shrieked with laughter chasing her around the food table while the men watched on with amusement.  
  
"You think it's funny Kairi, I'll make you marry someone you despise so the both of you will be miserable all of your lives!" Now they were both laughing so hard they could barely stand. "Oh I'll miss you so when your gone Kairi, I could just cry, leaving you to be with those insensitive men!" Now Arwen was hugging her tight and Kairi sighed.  
  
"I promise I'll come back, I have to be the maid of honor at your wedding, don't I?" Now Arwen just hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yes you do, wait a minute, oh were is that no good prince?" She muttered, looking for Legolas then calling him over. She reached up and grabbed a few locks of his hair and held them tight, bringing his face down to hers so they could see eye to eye. "Now you listen here elf, this is my best friend, if she doesn't come back I will make sure that you don't, you hear me?"  
  
Kairi was laughing and put her hand on Arwen's arm. "Arwen! You'll tug out his hair!" Arwen gave him one more fierce look before letting go then beaming happily at Kairi.  
  
"Let me go find that man of mine!" And with that she was gone leaving the two alone. Legolas rubbed at his head where she had tugged his hair.  
  
"Ouch, she's got some grip on her." Legolas muttered and Kairi laughed and gently reached up and rubbed where Arwen had tugged.  
  
"Oh, she's got the best interests at heart though, are you all right, that must have hurt." His eyes locked onto her own and he didn't notice when Boromir approached with a sly grin.  
  
"Tell her no and you need to be comforted, by a kiss." Boromir mock whispered loud enough for the whole hall to hear and Legolas turned his eyes back to Kairi who was looking at him amused.  
  
"Would that work?" He grinned and she slapped his head. "Ouch!"  
  
"You'll get no love from me you deceiving elf!" She teased and he grabbed both of her hands.  
  
"Oh no, after hitting me in that tender area I deserve one, don't I Boromir, Boromir?" He turned puzzled to see his friend making his way out of the hallway and shrugged then turned back to Kairi. "I don't need a second opinion."  
  
"I don't think so," She tugged trying to free her hands but Legolas didn't let go.  
  
"Well if your not going to play fair then neither am I." He swept her off her feet into his arms, "I think I'll just go drop you into the river." She shrieked in protest.  
  
"Don't you dare Legolas! I will never forgive you!" She cried as the others looked to see her in such a vulnerable position and laughed.  
  
"I don't think so Kairi, forever is a long time." He carried her out the doors to where a small but deep pool was. "Hm, this will do better than the river, what do you say, willing to give me that kiss?" Legolas teased but inside he hoped she'd agree, but then again, he thought with a grin, she'd look mighty pretty wet.  
  
In his arms Kairi crossed her arms. "No, and if you drop me into the water Legolas-" She was cut short when he dropped her into the pool, and she went under then came back up.  
  
He laughed at the look of surprise on her face and offered his hand. "Come on Kairi, let me help you out." She slowly smiled.  
  
"No Legolas, let me help you in!" She tugged at his hand with all her might and Legolas fell in with her into the water. He breached the surface and shook his head to get the water off of his face.  
  
"Why you! I ought to..." He moved closer to her in the water, as she backed up against the wall of the pool, fearful of what he might do. But all thoughts of revenge fled from his mind as he saw how lovely she looked with her hair pressed against her face. Legolas shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Before he could speak the others had come outside to see the two in the pool and laughed so loudly they brought Elrond back to see his goddaughter and her guard in the pool, soaked to the bone. Arwen laughingly told him what happened and he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Legolas, get out of the water, Kairi hurry, you'll catch a cold." Then he swiftly turned on his feet and Legolas pulled himself out of the water then turned and lifted Kairi out of it and set her down on the ground. She began to wring out her dress, getting all the water out of it while Arwen, still laughing, wrung out her hair. Legolas simply shook himself sending water all over everyone else.  
  
"It's near midnight Kairi, go to your room and get some sleep." Arwen scolded and Kairi nodded but rolled her eyes and started for the door when Legolas grasped onto her arm.  
  
"I'll accompany you," She nodded and said good night to the hobbits then they started the walk back to her room.  
  
"Ugh, thanks Legolas, I don't think I'll ever be dry again." She yawned and without a word he swept her off her feet and into his arms making a splotch noise as her body hit his chest and some water dripped off of him. "Legolas, you-"  
  
"Your tired." He said simply carrying her the rest of the way to her door then set her gently down. "Sure you can make it the rest of the way or shall I accompany you to your bed?" His teasing smirk earned him a red cheek and a slammed door. 


	4. chapter four

A/N: Hi again, sorry it's taken so long but I've been super busy. Here's the next chapter and I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Now I would like to cripe about some of the people who reviewed. Lol. Honestly, I've gotten so many that say the story is pretty good but Kairi is too perfect. Okay look, she's not, you'll see later on but my goodness. I'm writing this story, not you guys; don't just demand stuff all right? I'm sick of it. It's my story, so if I wanted to I could put a cookie bush in and they would munch off of it whenever they were hungry I could. I'm trying; if all your going to do in your review is tell me to change my own character don't review. Thank you so much however to all those who did review nicely.  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned LOTR, do you really think that I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No. no. no.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next morning was the last day before the Fellowship was to start and Kairi refused to spend it was Arwen. "This is the last day, spend it with the man you love." She wouldn't hear it when Arwen protested only smiled. "I'll be fine! Go!" Gently she pushed her and Aragorn away from the breakfast table smiling softly.  
  
The hobbits all tugged at her and tried to get her out the door pushing at her legs. "No, no, no," She protested clinging to the side of the door. Elrond smiled with Gandalf as she struggled to get past them telling them how she wished she could, but had to spend it with someone she loved.  
  
Legolas got up from the table when four voices shouted instantly, "Don't spend the day with Legolas! You spent all yesterday with him!" The whole hall burst out laughing as she blushed furiously and swat at all of them.  
  
"Oh you all are just awful!" She protested slipping free from their grasp and walking briskly to Elrond's side. He hugged her against him.  
  
"I regret my dear to tell you I have to leave for the rest of the day, and cannot spend it with you." He told her with a very sad voice and she sniffed.  
  
"Oh godfather," She cried and hugged him tight. "It's okay, think nothing of it." He hugged her tight when her arms started to fall.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow to send you off, I promise." With that he left the room leaving her to stare after him.  
  
"My dear, don't you have close family to say good bye to?" Gandalf asked kindly and a look of grief washed over her lovely face. Her hand reached up to touch her mark then fell.  
  
"No..." Legolas traded looks with Gimli, that wound... did her family bestow it upon her? "I... I think I'll go to my room and read, good bye Gandalf." Then without waiting for a reply she walked slowly from the room.  
  
Instantly Legolas started after her when Gandalf's voice stopped him. "Legolas, stop. I wish to talk to you before you leave." Reluctantly he turned to him his whole body yelling for him to run and make sure Kairi was all right. "I'm afraid I forgot myself and spoke of Kairi's family. Elrond told me of how she received that mark, although he knows little of the exact situation. All he knows is that her father bestowed it."  
  
Legolas had to stop his hands from balling into fists. "He struck his own daughter... he hit Kairi."  
  
"Legolas," Gandalf warned, "I would not bring the subject up with Kairi, and for some reason Elrond says she still loves her father, all he could get out of her was that he was not himself. I fear he has fallen in league with Sauron."  
  
"Kairi... her own father..." Legolas cracked his fingers on his left hand he had been holding them so tightly.  
  
"Calm Legolas, you can go to her now, but don't speak a word of her family," Gandalf warned as he started out the room and headed for Kairi's room.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kairi sat near the balcony gazing sadly upon Rivendell, knowing this would be the last time she saw it from this place. Tomorrow they would start their journey and she would not have Arwen and Elrond to lean on for support. "I'll have Legolas." She said aloud to herself. It was true, they had grown incredibly close over the past few days but she wasn't sure if she could ever tell him about her family.  
  
"I'd be too ashamed..." She sighed feeling the breeze go through her hair. "He would think badly of him..." Suddenly a knock came at her door and she turned surprised. Opening it she saw Legolas standing there trying to hide his anger. "Legolas, what's wrong, you look furious..."  
  
He looked down at her and she noticed his eyes rested upon her cheek, or more accurately the mark. Her eyes widened, 'No... surely he couldn't have found out...' "Why... why are you staring like that?"  
  
Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance and his eyes flew to her eyes. "That mark, you never got the chance to tell me how it came to be." He said calmly, and she instantly took a step back.  
  
"There would be no point since you already know without my help." She said with anger in her voice and slammed the door in his face. He groaned inwardly and pounded on the door.  
  
"Kairi! Open the door!" There was no response from within and he sighed resting his head on the door. "Kairi... you can't stay in there all night."  
  
"Watch me!" She shouted stubbornly and he groaned out loud now. He knew she would, so he gave up and went back to his own room telling one of the guards to alert him as soon as she left her room.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kairi glanced left and right down the hallway and didn't see anyone. Triumphantly she continued down the hallway and into the hall where everyone gathered for meals. It was now dinnertime and she had to admit she was hungry. She'd managed to sneak in and take a seat next to Arwen and Sam.  
  
Everyone was there except for Elrond and Legolas. When Arwen asked why Legolas was absent and commented that he'd probably miss dinner Kairi said, "Good, I hope he misses it." Low so only those sitting near would hear.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn exchanged looks, obviously something had happened between the two. Before they could ask questions she stood. She'd realized instantly that she didn't feel like eating one bite and excused herself making way for the door when Legolas appeared, grabbed her arm and let her right back to the table.  
  
Making her sit right next to him he grabbed her plate from across the table and placed it in front of her. "Eat." She gave him a glare that he returned full force and she began to eat. Aragorn grinned at Gimli and the hobbits. As soon as she finished she stood and so did he. Grasping her arm he smiled briefly at everyone then left, dragging her behind him. He led her all the way down the hall then stopped.  
  
"Your room or mine?" He still hadn't let go of her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine then, mine." Tugging her along the hall he stopped at his door then opened it leading her in.  
  
"Listen, Gandalf told me, I'm sorry." The room was quiet as he stood in front of her.  
  
"It wasn't..." Her shoulders slumped and he brought his arms around her in a gentle hug.  
  
"It's all right Kairi." She rested her head on his chest and drew in a deep breath when she pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"T-thanks Legolas." Before he could speak again she had left leaving the door open. 


	5. chapter five

A/N: Sorry I'm so late, I'm going to update the next chapter right after this so you all get two for one! Lol, hope you like it, and please, don't gripe and complain to me in your reviews, if that's all your going to do, I'd rather you just not.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics if I owned LOTR? No... no... no  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next morning Kairi hugged Elrond and Arwen before they started off and it must've been almost midnight before they stopped. They made camp and Sam offered to cook so Kairi sat down next to Aragorn. "Must've been hard to leave Arwen, and come along with us, being the only woman."  
  
"Must be harder for you having to leave her, I'll get along fine." Her eyes were on Legolas as he sat, for once, away from her making his arrows but looking up every now and then to make sure she was all right.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "You and your guard have grown quite close." As if his words had struck her, her glance immediately slid from Legolas.  
  
"He's a dear friend." She murmured keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Mmhmm, friend." He grinned; knowing all too well that her heart cried something different.  
  
"Can't we just be friends?" She demanded, cursing his knowing look in her head.  
  
"Not when you two look at each other that way." He laughed and she swat at him.  
  
"Oh, your impossible!" She cried getting up to go sit by Gimli and glare at Aragorn who simply laughed at her reaction.  
  
"I can't wait to taste your meals Kairi, will you cook breakfast?" She smiled at him and nodded. "I heard from Elrond that you're a pretty good with a bow," He commented and Legolas's glance turned from his arrow making to her.  
  
"He offers too much praise, I'm not good at all." She protested and Legolas walked over with his bow and quiver.  
  
"Care for a lesson then?" He offered holding out his hand, she took it and told Aragorn that they were going out a little ways to practice. "Take a wide stance, pull back on the cord..." Legolas pulled her against him and placed his hands on top of hers. "And let the arrow fly." They released it and it hit the mark dead center.  
  
She looked very happy. "That was great, so the rumors were true, you are the best archer." He smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't know there were rumors..." He grinned making her swat him playfully.  
  
"We'd better get back to camp... before they start to talk." Kairi said starting back but he snagged her arm.  
  
"Let them talk, besides half of what they'll say will probably be true." He settled on the grass and pulled her down with him so that she sat in- between his legs and rested against his chest.  
  
"Your horrible Legolas." She laughed, "But I'm glad your here."  
  
Suddenly there were rustlings in the bushes to their left and they heard low voices. "Well they don't look like they're practicing!" Pippin's voice said indignantly.  
  
"Practicing something else maybe." They heard Boromir laugh and Kairi giggled into Legolas's tunic while he tried desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
"Your all spying on the two you all should be ashamed..." They duo heard Frodo say. "...So what's going on, they just sitting there, move let me see- " Kairi couldn't help it and had to smother her face to keep her laughter from being heard.  
  
"Maybe we should give them something to see," He teased whispering in her ear.  
  
"Your right, hold still, I'm going to smack you across the face." Kairi shot back and he dropped his head onto her shoulder grinning.  
  
"You still haven't given me my kiss." He whispered and she glanced around checking to make sure there were no rivers near by.  
  
"I know, and there's no river to threaten me with so your not getting one." She leaned back into him closing her eyes, feeling at peace.  
  
"What's an elf got to do to win a kiss from you? I'm starting to think I should just take one." He said into her ear trying to keep the frustration he was feeling from being voiced.  
  
"I don't think your brave enough," She teased opening her eyes for him to see amusement in them.  
  
"Not brave enough?" He said incredulously then grinned, "I'll show you brave." Leaning in close to her face her eyes widened as she saw all the members of the Fellowship stepped forth from the bushes and she quickly turned so his lips grazed her cheek. "Hm, Kairi..."  
  
"Have you been spying on us?" Kairi asked dryly and he turned to see everyone from the Fellowship standing there grinning.  
  
"Well it was getting late so we decided to come tell you we should turn in," Gandalf said trying hard to hide his smirk.  
  
"It takes all of you to tell us that?" Legolas said raising his eyebrows. "We'd just finished practicing archery and were about to return."  
  
"Uh huh, come on you two." Aragorn said giving Kairi a wink while she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"We were practicing archery." She said with her hands on her hips glaring at all of them while Legolas grabbed her arm tugging her along.  
  
"Come on Kairi," They all set up their beds and went to sleep with some of them still snickering. 


End file.
